The Magician Kingdom
by Reploid001
Summary: Zero and X (female), are now in the medieval era, as the future king and queen, but the Mavericks will do anything for his Maverick Leader takes the place of Zero. This story contains many OC. Zero/femX.
1. The Beginning

_The Magician Kingdom_

Zero and X (female), are now in the medieval era, as the future king and queen, but the Mavericks will do anything for his Maverick Leader takes the place of Zero.

The characters X, Zero, Storm Eagle and Mavericks are owned by Capcom Co., Ltd., Akira Kitamura and Keiji Inafune.

The wait is over and the news was already running on the kingdom, the king reploid ran toward the castle, not caring who was in the path, past the main hall and ran toward the room where the Queen Reploid was waiting. Upon entering there, saw the reploid dark armor blonde holding the newest member of the family, Prince Omega Zero. "The wait is over," said the King Ekksaru "Asmita, we'll have a lot of work for it to be worthy of the throne, do not you think?" Said the king, "I think ... But nothing is impossible "Ekksaru agrees with the opinion of Asmita and the two begin to admire the heir to the throne.

_- Day-After-_

Ekksaru receives the news that the neighboring kingdom had been born a princess called Light X and the kingdoms could form a powerful alliance if the prince Zero and princess X marry. The King of the Kingdom of X decided he Ekksaru and talked about it.

_- After Hours - -_

Ekksaru back to the castle and meets up with Zero and Asmita "How was the meeting?" Said Asmita worried "Asmita, you know it's very important alliance between realms, we have no choice." Said Ekksaru seriously, Asmita was sad to hear that his son born recently had an appointment so important in hands. "Ekksaru ... I think it is not just that we should be concerned. "Ekksaru raised an eyebrow" How so? "" Now all we have to worry about making it a great warrior so you can govern with wisdom. "Ekksaru agree with Asmita and they decide the each one will do.

_-12-After-Years-_

6 am and Zero, now 12 already agreed to their first lessons. He and Ekksaru hike to the highest point of the kingdom, in the mountains "Look Zero ... Everything around us that this is our kingdom ... Zero One day, when you're ready, govern what you see now to the farthest limits of our kingdom. "Zero was fascinated with the view that the kingdom had and with all the commitments that awaited him "Father, but as I alone, will govern all this?" "Gradually you will learn, Asmita and I'll teach you everything you will need to rule this kingdom. Talking about her ... You will stay with her for a while as I have to solve some problems "Zero and Ekksaru led to Asmita near a village near the mountain." Mother! "Zero still shouted from afar where she was, but it was enough to hear Asmita she turned and waved to them, and when Ekksaru and Zero coming Zero where she gave her a hug that left her a little breathless "Zero ... Ready for his first lessons ...? "Zero released her and his smile reflected his will, Ekksaru said goodbye and made his way to the village. At that time arrives Storm Eagle, eagle messenger and best friend Zero. "Good morning, Your Majesty," "Morning Storm Eagle" said Asmita Zero and at the same time. "Now I bring you news of the day" "You can say" When Storm Eagle began telling his report, a small cricket started jumping near Zero calls your attention, then he picks up his sword (A normal sword, for he had not trained with a lightsaber) and unsuccessfully tries to attack him Asmita realized that Zero could not hit the cricket "What are you doing?" Zero jumped towards cricket, but he escaped "Hunting ..." Asmita approached him "Let me show you how it's done" Storm Eagle still made his speech and Asmita interrupted " Storm Eagle could turn around?" Storm Eagle who always follows her orders turned at the same time and continued to speak, Asmita held Zero's arm and left him in attack position "Take the sword back to focus and aim" Storm Eagle noticed something strange and turned "What are you doing majesty?" Asmita looked at it "lesson attack" He turned again repeating what Asmita avia spoken and then noticed that it would attack if frightened and pleaded "Attack? Please your majesty, do not do it "Asmita did not listen and motioned for him to turn again and again to help Zero" Do not make any noise ... "Storm Eagle was still scared and looked back slightly" What do you said majesty? "He did not see anyone" Asmita? ... Zero? ... "At that time Zero jumped on his back and knocking him Asmita laughed lightly" It was great to Zero! "Zero approached her" Now we hunt ... "Storm Eagle apparently scared interrupted" Lady! Mavericks! In Magician Kingdom! "Asmita already wielded her saber blade dark" Storm Eagle lightweight Zero back! "" Oh, mother can not go to ... "" No son, "said Asmita stopping and following the path to the village south disappointed and he was taken back by Storm Eagle "Do not worry when you grow will hunt all Mavericks dare enter the kingdom." said the Storm Eagle comforting.

_-_ _On- Day-Next- _

Asmita stood by Zero "Zero, today you will meet someone" Zero made an expression of doubt "Who?" "The Princess Light X neighboring kingdom to ours, hope you do well." Asmita gave a friendly smile and was away. Zero princess waited in a room reserved for the two become. Chagou When she was received by Asmita "Hello, princess. Be welcome to the Magician Kingdom. "Princess bowed queen and the two will have met Zero" I'll leave you two suns " the Queen reploid said that went away soon after the little princess who appeared to be nervous passed through heavy doors leading Zero will. Upon entering there she sees Zero in the center of the hall and waiting vai approaching in slow steps. The prince was also nervous that approached her slowly and when the two are close to each other "Hello Princess Light X" said Zero "Zero Omega" said the princess extremely nervous "What?" Zero asked worried that took another step toward her and held her hand "does not have to be nervous. I'm not gonna do no evil. "From there she was losing a bit of nervousness and the two began to talk. Few hours later Asmita appears" Hello. Light X,your parents asked me to take you back. "'Mom, she can not stay just a little longer?" Asmita nods slightly denying "Do not worry, I'll talk a bit with the parents of X to see if she can yet again this week. "They seem to like the idea of parting X and Zero with a light kiss on his cheek and goes back to Asmita, Zero be surprised at the sacking of X, but is glad that he and X is became friends.

_-Magician-Kingdom- _

After X returned to his kingdom and Asmita Ekksaru were together until Storm Eagle flew where they were both desperately. "Lord ... Lady ... We have a problem! The Maverick Leader ... He made threats and said he would attack the kingdom! "Ekksaru Asmita and look up" But it never happened! "Said Ekksaru already moving his hand to a canyon buster" Not Ekksaru ... I take care of Maverick. "Said Asmita seriously" But it will be suicide, "said Ekksaru worried" Ekksaru just because I can be a match for he is good, because I'm sure it will only attack us to kill you and take your place as king of Magician Kingdom. "Ekksaru was very worried about Asmita" You just doing this by itself is not? "Asmita turns with a slight smile," Not Ekksaru is by Zero "she then walks away taking the path to meet Maverick Leader and Ekksaru falls to his knees and punches the ground in anger and sadness over the Maverick Asmita.

_-In-Castle- _

"Storm Eagle, Zero will tell what happened," said Ekksaru, and Storm Eagle made his way to the field where Zero was trained tioning. "Zero ..." said Storm Eagle somewhat dismayed "Hi Storm!" Welcomed Zero who left the training area to talk to your friend. "Zero, I don't have good news" After the Storm Eagle told everything that happened Zero was speechless and fell to the floor in surprise, Storm Eagle was sad to see her sad friend like that "Do not worry friend, your mother is going back only a matter of time, you will see, she is the best fighter in the whole kingdom surely end the threat "

_-From-Other-Side-the-United- _

Asmita was in the darkest place of the kingdom, a forest that was known as the Forest of Illusion, by which he deceived those who were there and mainly because there was the hiding of the Mavericks. "Asmita? You? Do not make me laugh ... "Asmita tried to locate the enemy, but it was too dark" Come coward! "Maverick grinned and went into the field of view of Asmita" I thought the king would come here to challenge me. "" I'm Here, Vile "Vile ... He was the Maverick Leader, the reploid who was exiled after numerous criminal activities. "Asmita ... The Queen of the Stars and the best warrior of the Kingdom ... "Vile pretended to yawn to demonstrate ignorance and came out fighting. He jumped and then fired his gun, Asmita got sidetracked by little and drew his lightsaber and ran toward him, then jumped to aim to hit him, but he managed to escape, Vile jumps and shoots from behind surprise Asmita . Asmita falls to the ground with several bullet holes in his armor that blood was flowing through them. "That's it? Shame, I expected more from you "Vile approaches Asmita sights and starts shooting non-stop, but after seeing his enemy was defeated," What? "Actually avia she made a clone of herself to escape Vile" Sougenmu? * This is impossible! "Asmita jumping out of the shadows in the back of Vile and begins to charge his buster shot, but that Vile would not surrender as easily use a secret weapon a lightsaber that he was going to have owned and trigger it hits very close to vital point of Asmita and throws away "I do not ... I'll give myself so easily! "Asmita took his shot was loaded and fired the Vile destroying. Asmita with difficulty arose, turned off his lightsaber, tried to stop the bleeding from the wound and made his way back to the kingdom.

_Continue..._


	2. Crisis in the Kingdom

_The Magician Kingdom Chapter 2_

Asmita with difficulty arose, turned off his lightsaber, tried to stop the bleeding from the wound and made his way back to the kingdom. Concerned Ekksaru Zero and decided to look at the limits of the kingdom Asmita nearby forest until they see Asmita approaching "Asmita" yells Ekksaru to see her situation. The two run to his direction and that she could no longer stand and ends up falling into the arms of Ekksaru "Asmita ..." whispers Ekksaru soon after she opens her eyes and sees light and it Zero "Zero ... Ekksaru ... "Asmita failed to maintain consciousness and erased, Ekksaru leads the rushes back to the castle.

_-In-Castle-_

Asmita will Ekksaru takes medical bay for her to recover. Hours after X is taken to the kingdom of Zero for the two stay together. Zero was shaken by what happened to his mother "Zero ... You look a little sad today ... What happened? "X asked with an air of concern that Zero was lost in his thoughts returned to himself," Oh ... Only unforeseen X "Zero failed to convince X then she approaches Zero even more" does not seem that it is just that. "She said innocently, noted that Zero X Zero would not believe if told that the problem was nothing involving Asmita" X problem the truth is ... "" Zero! Zero ... "said Storm Eagle desperate" It's Asmita ... "Storm Eagle did not need to say anything else, Zero was already running to the medical bay leaving X alone. Zero X waited, but the Colonel of his kingdom appeared "Princess what are you doing here?" The princess appeared to be afraid of Colonel "I'm hoping the prince Zero ..." Just like that Colonel grabbed her violently by the arm and took her back to his kingdom.

_-In-Medical- Bay_ _-_

Zero was with Asmita "Mother .. Why did you do that? "Said Zero sad, Asmita smiled" Do not put your life at risk "Asmita replied calmly, Zero was surprised by what he did for Asmita and tears appear in his eyes, Asmita to see them wiped the" No cry for me, Zero "After saying, Asmita succumbed and died. Zero desperate attempts to revive her, but it was too late, and had appeared Ekksaru Storm Eagle take him to his quarters.

_-Magician-Kingdom-_

In a dark place in the kingdom, hidden in the center of the Forest of Illusion, a female reploid watches the royal castle "Really did not expect that our plan would work, but only we will not be able to face the co nseguir King Ekksaru ... And u do not want to do that, but we have no choice, "she says and she will other Mavericks along Cyber Peacock and Spark Mandrill path will follow an extremely clear, where no shadow appears reploid looks Spark Mandrill" You can turn off the power d here "and he jumps up on the roof safely removing all the energy of the room and the lights turn off, leaving only a faint illumination. At the time the two shadows appeared reploid motions for Cyber Peacock and Spark Mandrill leave the room and the two leave. "What do you want Atimsa?" Say the two dark figures

"I will, with your help, take Magician Kingdom of Ekksaru, Sisters of Shadows." Says Atimsa * The two are not convinced "You will have to give us something equivalent in return for our efforts," says the elder "If you help me, I'll leave that control a large part of the kingdom "" Do you think our efforts are not valid for you? That's not enough for us! "Says the eldest a little impatient" I hoped you thought that, then I have another offer, Light X, which is the future queen has the purest soul of the kingdom and to complete my plan you can stick with it, but if I can send in Magician Kingdom, you will have all the pure souls who might want "The two look at each other and are convinced" All right, we accept help. "Atimsa begins to tell his plan to two.

_- Magician - Kingdom_

After the loss of Asmita, Ekksaru decides to take care of most security Zero, leaving no X will return Magician Zero Kingdom and locking in the forbidding castle out.

_-3-Years-After-_

Zero, now 15, can not remember the princess and think only of escape Magician Kingdom, he decides to start slowly just asking will Ekksaru "Father, I am old enough to leave the kingdom, The smita always told me ... "" Do not mention it! "Stops Ekksaru angry" Sorry, but there again I was told 15 years I will hunt Mavericks could start, why do not you let me out? "Zero Question. Ekksaru turns staring "You will not leave here and it's over" said Ekksaru seemingly pa ence and Zero will be angry and leave the training room. Zero activates his lightsaber and starts to cut up and kill all the obstacles in front of you, until you reach a part where there comes a great Maverick, Zero jumps on his back and cuts the head Mechaniloid, destroying it completely. [Result of training 100%] showed a small screen on its side showing that Zero actually had good enough skills to hunt large Mavericks alone _Why that old does not let me let me hunt like before?_ _Bastard._ Thought Zero angry Ekksaru. Sees Zero as he turned Ekksaru "Zero I'm just protecting you." He says appearing to be more patient, "Father, you know that this overreacting" says Zero still a little angry "I'm not just do not want you to end up like ... Like ... You know who "says Ekksaru and he retreats. "You still think if anyone says _Asmita_ in front vai end their suffering? Idiot "says Zero, Ekksaru looks at him angrier than before" Boy, now you crossed the line, will be sorry for it. "And Ekksaru leaves without another word. Zero spoke noted that they should not, then back to his room before he killed him right there. At night he saw that Zero had few guards then took the opportunity to escape, jumps out the window and slides down the wall and slowly falls to the ground without a sound, passes by the guards without problems, but when wound at the castle gate, he saw three guards positioned strategically approaches, activates his lightsaber and kill the guard in his time hitting vital point and hides, does the same thing with the guard who was on the opposite side and that was in the middle and escapes the castle. Shortly after entering into a forest that was the border between Mag ician Kingdom and neighboring kingdom. When he came near the neighboring kingdom, see someone lying on the ground ...

_Continued ..._

_*** Atimsa: Asmita's daughter who decided to follow the Maverick and was banished from the kingdom, she is a true Maverick Leader.**_

_**AN: I know "Forest of Illusion" was not the most original idea I had, if they have any ideas on a name for this place, can send.**_


	3. Shadows of Mavericks

_The Magician Kingdom Chapter 3_

Zero passes through the forest and when he was near the neighboring kingdom, v is someone lying on the ground. He approaches the figure he had seen the body of the person and was seeing a girl who appeared to be the same age as Zero, he thought she was dead, but look more closely _She is alive, is it a runaway?_ Think Zero he saw that she was not in the clothes of a prisoner, by contrast, wore a suit of armor with gold which is usually used by nobles. Zero sees that she was badly injured, but a wound in his left arm caught the eye was the a deep wound that is still bleeding dema, Zero rips a piece of his jacket and used to cover the wound. After a few minutes, she wakes up and sees Zero leaving "Wait!" She says with a tone of desperation in his voice, Zero for a moment, "What?" He says without turning even "Why did you help me? "she says" I would not leave, but now I have to go, "says Zero and starts walking again, the girl still gets up with pain in his arm and holding the hand of Zero" At least tell me who you are " He shakes his head in denial and violently pulls away from her, she does not give up and stands in front of him. With the dim light of the moon she saw his face and recognized Zero "Omega ... Zero ...? "She says, Zero gets scared and backs away "How do you know my name?" She approaches him "Why do we know" she says with a bit of irony in his voice, "Do not you remember me?" Zero shook his head in denial "Am X Light" she says a little disappointed that Zero did not recognize. Zero remembers and looks at X staring in disbelief. The two begin to talk while watching a raven that flies into the Forest of Illusion.

_-Forest-Of-Illusion-_

Atimsa was seeing everything with the Sisters of Shadows, via a camera in the eye of the crow "Now, we can execute our plan," says Atimsa the two dark figures that then s forest path to follow will follow them.

_-Magician-Kingdom-_

Zero X will explain who was being badly treated in his kingdom and fled in hopes of getting air Magician Kingdom fic with him "X, I'm sure Ekksaru already looking for me, if I go back, you and I are not going to be safe . "said Zero" Zero But, if in your kingdom you will be poorly received in my kingdom, and the same will happen to me, where are we going? "" We'll have to enc ontrar somewhere ... This forest is the motto of the Realms, if we get through it we will be limits Magician Kingdom that should be safe "X agrees and the two follow the path through the forest. X begins to feel a strange presence and is afraid "Zero ..." Zero looks at her "What?" "I. .. I'm feeling something strange ... "Were Sisters Of Shadows approaching, when they come closer to where the two were X gets desperate" Zero ... They are ... We need to quickly hide! "Zero gets confusing, but begins to walk faster to hide, he looks at X and sees that his arm is dark, like a shadow" X. .. His arm "X looks with Zero look desperate and starts running along pulling Zero that runs along it, only the shadows were closer and older who had" tentacles "began to get closer to the shadow of X, she noticed the approach and if the fasta Zero, she enters into a crevice between two large rocks and the two chase the shadows, desperately Zero X follows close behind. She was surrounded at the bottom of the slot where there was no exit and the shadows surrounding the "Light X, now you can not escape us," said the eldest, the youngest is a barrier preventing shadows in the slot Zero to help or see X. The two that were previously only shadows, "leave" them and reveal themselves, two reploids the elder wore a long black dress with details in dark purple with a light purple hair strand, it was Ursula the Witch of Shadows . The youngest had a purple light armor with gold trim on the left abutment and also had a lock on the hair with a slightly darker shade of purple and a mask that took up half of her face with a straight white representing his eye, she was Cyber Shadow the Gypsy Shadow. surrounded Both X and Ursula shadow covered X, the holding in darkness. X was terrified and began to struggle, but she soon faded.

_Continued ..._

_**AN: Finally X appears in the story.**_ _**I will make the main character is Zero, X will be the secondary.**_


	4. Stolen Souls and Dark Hearts

_The Magician Kingdom Chapter 4_

After the Sisters of Shadows X captured, removed the barrier of the hallway shadows of rocks, desperate Zero came and saw no _X, what they wanted with you?_ Thought it. Zero decides to start searching for X _Asmita already told me about them, they must have been hiding in the darkest place of Magician Kingdom ..._ After thinking about this hypothesis found that they could only have taken X is Forest of Illusion and has started to go towards Forest will.

_-Forest-Of-Illusion-_

Ursula and Cyber Shadow-shaped shadows go to the forest in a small fort built in the center of the forest. They come and go where the strong ace Atimsa expected. "Atimsa! Your order will be brought "says Cyber Shadow and the two become their normal forms again while playing X violently against the ground, Atimsa approaches and examines unconscious X" I said she should not be hurt and knocked out nor " says Atimsa unsatisfied looking for the wound on the arm of X "We can not do anything when arrested someone in our shadows, darkness takes the power of our victims to desacordadas leaving, but this injury is a way to locate it anywhere because my shadow had contact with her blood, "says Ursula, Atimsa makes sina l to bring X into a room and takes her Cyber Shadow.

_-Magician-Kingdom-_

Even at night, Ekksaru started looking at Zero Storm Eagle. The two move through villages near the castle and have not seen any of them in Zero "Storm Eagle, think Zero will join the Mavericks' said Ekksaru worried" Do not say that majesty, Zero would never do such a thing, has many places to look for further "said Storm Eagle optimistic and escorted the two now continue the search. The shadow of Ursula was towards Ekksaru, she saw that he was then escorted comes closer to the guards and just touching the tentacles of his shadow in the shadows of the guards already knocked out and they fell to the ground with his eyes completely white and without their shadows "What's that?" said Ekksaru seeing his guards totally lifeless _It's a trap_ already thought turning your arm into a buster "Come!" said he in a position to fight and Storm Eagle also ready for a battle. Ursula practically left the ground "Ekksaru, why here in this forest so unprotected?" The shadow of Ursula approaches to Ekksaru and he shoots her get away with doing "I know your tricks Ursula" She laughed mocking him "Really but it seems that who you are searching does not know "Ekksaru understood what she was talking about Zero and started shooting without stopping it again assumed that its shape and shadow escaped the gunfire. _**HAHAHA You will never beat me so, only one person has managed to defeat me and not you**_ Ursula said laughing Ekksaru. When he stopped firing did not see her - her shadow that was much larger than Ekksaru and Storm Eagle was on a rock behind them - She attacked them by surprise and killed their shadows and stealing their souls * and then returned to Forest Illusion.

_Continued ..._

**AN: I know, the chapters are small, but it takes me just to write them, I also know, Ekksaru was EXTREMELY easy to be defeated, but I never wrote a fanfic with struggle.**

*** Ursula steals shadows while also robs the soul of the victim.**


	5. Dark Mysteries and Deadly Traps

The Magician Kingdom Chapter 5

Ursula returned to the base and the Mavericks went to meet Atimsa "Mission Complete" said Ursula returning to its normal physical state and Atimsa that looked toward the kingdom turns "Great, now just make sure that our next victim is dead and Magician Kingdom will be in our hands! "Cyber Shadow appears, she was looking for Zero, but found no success. "Ursula, if we had a sample of blood from Zero would be easier to find him, do not you think?" Said Cyber Shadow discouraged to do another search in vain "I know it was an oversight not our make our mark on it, but you can not give up now, we have the possession of X, Zero will do everything for her "Cyber Shadow agrees and goes out again in search of Zero. Ursula leaves the room and begins to imagine how Atimsa Magician Kingdom would with darkness reigning over it _As would be amazing._ _People suffering, begging for mercy, all bowing down to me for I feel sorry them and decide help them, chaos, famine, epidemics, plagues and darkness are all I want for this poor kingdom._ Thought she evilly. Ursula was towards the dungeon where X was very injured and almost unconscious "... Why ... Did ... you ... That ...? "Question X in a voice trembling and frightened" We just want someone, you is not important ... Viva ... But with life we get what we want "Ursula said coldly to intimidate X" But ... you ... What do you want? "Standing X rguntou afraid of the answer, Ursula lifted one hand and a ball appeared dark and it appeared the image of Zero. "Z-Zero?" Says X surprise, but before he could answer Ursula's handcuffs that bound X shadows began to withdraw their energies to making moaning in pain "Oh ... Looks like Cyber Shadow found our order _"Zero ..._ Thought X, concerned with Zero before erasing totally powerless.

-Magician-Kingdom-

Zero was near the Forest of Illusion _X, hold on tight, I will save you_ Zero thought as if praying for X. Right behind him came the shadow of Cyber Shadow - The Shadow was different from her Ursula, had a creepy smile that took up most of his face and did not have the tentacles - Cyber Shadow stood behind Zero and when turned on n ovamente reploid rather it be like his shadow, his body was that of enteric id Asmita, but with a mask covering the entire left side of his face and a straight white in place of the eye "Son? What are you doing here? "Zero recognized the voice, turned around and immediately his eyes lit" M-Mother? "She nodded and walked toward him" how good to see you again "said hugging Cyber Shadow Zero and his shadow ace already atr it was ready to attack him, but he noticed _Wait ..._ _Asmita had no damage to the face to wear a mask, that ..._ _It's a trap!_ Zero remembered that one of the shadows that took X had a mark on his face representing his eye that was equal to what was in the shade, at the same time he activated his lightsaber and struck Cyber Shadow, she screamed and turned its normal form - it still had the same mask - and her shadow back toward her, "You're smart, like Asmita, but unfortunately I have to tell you that it's not just that someone can beat me" Cyber Shadow withdraws his hand injury caused by saber Zero and he heals n the same time, "See? Not just anyone can hurt us, much less kill us. Only one person knew how to beat us, but after all, that demand little prince? "She says despite knowing the answer" Is not it obvious? What you took from me! "He says angrily and is in attack position" Oh, boy, to get it back will have to negotiate with me and my sister "and she speaks like Ursula did to X, she did a ball dark and it appeared the image of X strapped into a chair and Ursula shadow behind her "Zero ... Help me ... Please _... "_said X begging to Zero save her, he thought it was just another trap Cyber Shadow" You're just trying to trick me this. How do I know you're not just pretending? "Question Zero stepping forward and pointing his saber to close the neck of Cyber Shadow" I imagined that suspected "she says jokingly she approaches the dark ball " Ursula, hear that? It seems he does not want to cooperate with us "she says, and the image, and the Ursula's shadow approaches X and one of the tentacles penetrate her belly and X screams of pain and she starts crying, Ursula leaves her belly and a part of X becomes darker - The shadow had infected her - looks at X and scared of what just happened Zero look at Cyber Shadow "All right ... I'll go with you, "he said, Cyber Shadow starts laughing evilly and turns back into shadow, leaving him unconscious Zero grabs and will lead toward Forest of Illusion.

_Continued ..._


	6. Little Brother

The Magician Kingdom Chapter 6

_- - Forest Of Illusion - -_

In Fort Mavericks, the wound on the arm of X was in unbearable pain and she was desperate to escape still crying and sobbing. Ursula stood beside her and seemed to be enjoying what he saw and sometimes even laughed at the situation X, after a while, came Cyber Shadow and its shadow - always with a huge evil grin on his face - was holding Zero, now conscious to the center of the room, "Sister, now this here _your majesty"_ Cyber Shadow announced in a tone of mockery behind X and Ursula was Atimsa - A female reploid who wore a transparent mask for two tubes on each side was connected to a reserve liquid red blood passing through the mask and a third tube that was connected to the crystal clear what she had in mind. She wore a black and red armor with the insignia "Sigma" stamped on one shoulder and the other in black letter A - When Zero saw her remembered her "Atimsa?" He says surprised and she smiles, "How long, little brother" Atimsa arises where I was going and the direction of Zero, he was scared, her sister was very different from what he remembered, "What happened to you?" he asked looking at the scary red eyes her Atimsa approached Zero "I thought you'd seen ..." Atimsa began to tell Zero what happened.

**FLASHBACK - -**

_At the time that I was the heir to the throne ..._

Atimsa (Instead of using a black and red armor, she wore a blue and white armor, with only the insignia on his right shoulder) and Zero (6 years old) were near the Forest of Illusion and Storm Eagle (14 years old) approached them "Atimsa? Zero? What are you doing here? Do not know what this is full of Mavericks? "He said Atimsa worried looks at him" Storm Eagle ceases to be killjoy, I just Zero and we are investigating this forest "Storm Eagle was afraid to enter the forest even more" let's get Atimsa here and if something happens? "he asks very scared" Do not be afraid, he just looks at Zero is 6 years and is braver than you, "says Zero Atimsa showing what was in front of her" Zero! Your irresponsible! I know Atimsa will inherit the throne, but that does not mean you have to risk your life! "Said Storm Eagle" Storm Eagle do not yell. If we can not draw some attention ... "Just then a Maverick appeared behind them" ... Maverick ... "she said finishing the sentence, the Maverick was Cyber Peacock, a Maverick who was known for being able to transmit their virus to other reploids easily Atimsa knew that Maverick was in a position to combat "Storm Eagle! Take Zero out of here! "

_I thought it might end up with Cyber Peacock alone, but evolved also thought __Storm Eagle__ it would help me  
_

Storm Eagle wasted no time and grabbed Zero took off without another word.

_Zero ..._ _You did not tell me at that time ..._ _You__ seemed __more__ to ignore me ..._

Storm Eagle was quickly back to the kingdom with Zero.

_After a short time, I had already lost the fight and Cyber Peacock infected me_

After Cyber Peacock left, Atimsa stood and having trouble breathing returned Magician Kingdom.

_Until I reach the castle no one bothered to help me._ _When I got there I could not breathe because of the virus and it was from there that I had to use these tubes._ _But they had a virus that was totally useless against mine contamination._

**- - End Of The Flashback - -**

"After that Asmita and Ekksaru disowned me the throne and you turned the future king. Thereafter no one else gave a damn about my existence, just for you. Soon after I decided to follow the path of the Mavericks and instead of breathing with the help of an antivirus use the itself Maverick virus to keep me alive "Zero looked at her with guilt" Atimsa, I do not want that to happen, but ... let X go ... "he said pleading for her release X. She laughed and mocked Zero "Little brother, you took everything I had ... I'm just returning the favor ... "She snapped her fingers and Ursula returned to torture X started screaming and crying again now getting more than half of the body blackened. Zero stood up and tried to run X to help, but the Cyber Shadow held "no good escape Little Prince" she said to scare you, Ursula continued and X was almost entirely covered by shadows and Atimsa asked her to stop. "Zero, I think you do not know, but Ekksaru and Storm Eagle are dead ..." Zero looked at her traumatized by the news "No. .. You did not ... "he said in disbelief," I did so, little brother. And considering that you are the heir, you're already the new king of Magician Kingdom, so if you want your _beautiful princess_ out of danger, you have to leave me in charge of the kingdom, "said Zero Atimsa for trading, he looked at X at the same time shook his head quickly denying Zero looked back at her sister "never, but ... You can stay with me and let X go? "He whispered, keeping her voice steady but" Cyber Shadow, it seems that he wants to deliver ... Think fair? "Cyber Shadow nodded and grabbed his shadow Zero" But I think all those things he said can not be long, "she said evilly, Zero looked surprised for both" No! "He shouted when Ursula continued to darken X's body when she was finishing Cyber Shadow let go and she went along with Atimsa, and when Ursula took over the shadow and the soul of X leaving only her body and Zero locked in the room now. Zero desperate run toward where X was "X. .." he called to the now lifeless body of X. He moved closer, gently released her and put her on the floor, with X the whole eye was white, with a little bluish white skin and hair darkened, and no longer have their shadow. "X, I swear I'll get even with you ... Your death will not be in vain, "he said hugging X, now with tears streaming from his eyes.

_Continued ..._

**AN: I know it took a lot for posting this new chapter, but problems arose on my computer during the end of the year and it just came back from repair a few days ago, but do not worry, I will now make more chapters and in less time.**


	7. Don't is Your Home Anymore

The Magician Kingdom Chapter 7

Zero gave a light kiss on the lips of X and put her body on the floor again, looked around and noticed that I was stuck in that huge hall and searched for an outlet _Lucky for me that no one noticed that I'm still with my lightsaber_ thought ridiculing what the Sisters of Shadows did he looked at the wooden door locked and cut the lock with his saber, slowly opened the door and walked slowly to not raise suspicion. When I was near the exit of the cave and saw Flame Mammoth Spark Mandrill entry in _Drug ..._ _Not only that my sister_ swore Zero, the situation was already taking his patience, then he noticed that the two Mavericks were not in the same place, if locomoviam to see other areas and it gave a great opportunity. He ran slowly down the blind spot of both Mavericks and approached Flame Mammoth not known to be a very attentive Maverick, then Zero took his saber and stared in great weakness in Maverick and hid behind large rocks nearby, even though Spark Mandrill was a major threat in the future, he did not try to kill him to not get in trouble, then ran out of the Forest of Illusion.

_- Magician-Kingdom-_

When Zero returned Magician Kingdom, wanted to know what really happened to Ekksaru and Storm Eagle, _If I take care they do not find_ thought and soon after went on his way to meet them.

_- Forest - Of - Illusion -_

Atimsa asked to bring the Sisters of Shadows Zero where she was discovered and the three he had fled "How can you have let him go?" Said Atimsa angry and liquid circulating for almost his whole face seemed to boil. "Cyber Shadow, you had stayed with the easiest part of our plan, how can you let him escape?" Said Ursula berating Cyber Shadow, she has only disdain "I can look it up now, shall we?" She said almost playing with the situation, "No, we right now to Magician Kingdom and finalize our plan. Mavericks send my best hunt him and no one can take my place as queen of Magician Kingdom. "

_- Magician - Kingdom -_

Zero had found the bodies of Ekksaru and Storm Eagle _are just as was_ _X_ Zero was sad at losing his friend and his father, but he knew he should now go back to the castle and will warn everyone about the Kingdom of Magician of new threat Mavericks.

Across the kingdom Atimsa had already reached the castle with the help of Shadows without her help and killed all the guardians of the kingdom without any difficulty and was already making a general call for all your Mavericks take over the kingdom. "All of you, we are not now nor have most despised and more we hide in the Forest of Illusion. The called you here because now we will take care of this place and the Mavericks will reign over this miserable people! "All Mavericks began to celebrate her make a sign to stop" Do not start celebrating early, know that by an oversight, the prince Omega Zero and fled back if he could take my place as ruler of Kingdom Magician, then I'll need at least eight of you s to look for him. "At the same time exactly eight Mavericks took a step forward offering to fight they were: Launch Octopus, Sting Chameleon, Storm Owl, Magma Dragoon, Neon Tiger, Lumine, Armored Armadillo and Double. "Great, you can be very helpful for me," said Atimsa "Now everyone else can go to the villages near here, we will show that the whole kingdom who is in charge" all the time and followed the path to the villages together Atimsa d Sisters Shadow stayed to guard the castle invasions by far.

Still far from their final destination, Zero had been hiding in a village north of the kingdom, even the Mavericks appear. They were two, an old man of short stature orange and blue armor and a slender man in purple armor "We are here to announce that King Ekksaru died a few days ago." Said the old man. All the villagers were shocked by the news, the reploid purple continued "And the prince Zero is being hunted by us and others who are Mavericks will service your new queen Atimsa. Now the Mavericks reign here and if you see the prince owed tell us, because anything you do that does not please our sovereign, will be brutally punished, "he said with a calm voice, say after the two retired to start looking for him and villagers rushed to their homes for safety and Zero who had heard everything now did not know how to get back to the castle _Damn, now my own subjects will be able to convict me_ he thought rubbing his throat imagining the guillotine cutting his head. He looked down the street and saw no one, and when he began to walk, "You do not understand what they just talk?" Said someone behind him, Zero turned and saw a young reploid armor black and red with red hair and creepy face a scar shaped "X" it was wearing a black hood that covered his entire back and arrived at the foot of the strange villager "Who are you?" Zero asked "I'm Axl ... And you can only be the prince Omega Zero "spoke almost whispering Axl, Zero nodded" You have to hide, before some rattle tell where you are, come with me "invited Axl" I think you can not be trusted, "said Zero, Axl looked at him in disbelief "You choose, or you hide somewhere safe, or is caught by the Mavericks or denounced by some villager." he said, Zero saw that there avia choice and followed the reploid to a small cave made in the caves. "So Zero, what you looking for?" Axl asked "I'm wanting to avenge Atimsa and the Sisters of Shadows" Said Zero apparently confident "Truly you are the son of Queen Asmita, I must admit. But she only managed to defeat the Sisters of Shadows "Axl said looking sorry for Asmita, Zero looked at him surprised," How do you know? "He asked" Zero, I've studied a lot about these things. Unfortunately's just a way to defeat the Sisters of Shadows ... "Zero was curious to know" How do you do that? "Axl looked at him," Well, how Magician Kingdom is full of light, they probably will flood this kingdom darkness, for to defeat them only if light enough to weaken their shadows along and weakening his powers, leaving them easy to defeat. And if we can finish them off, all shadows and souls they stole will be returned to their original bodies and these pe ra m ssoas back to life, "explained Axl and Zero X thought he could bring back" Axl, you can help me defeat the Sisters of Shadows? "Zero asked almost begging to help Axl" I see no problem and I also have a score to settle with those two, "he said a little excited and Zero already wielding his saber spoke" So we're two, " before leaving, Axl grabbed two guns and a belt with several bottles and powders and the two went towards the castle.

Continued ...

**AN: Axl also in this story, I wanted to put it as someone wiser, but it is not his nature.** **Magician Kingdom already nearly over. Both Mavericks that appear in this chapter, are in reality the game Megaman X2 (X-Hunters) I do not know their names, so they are only described.**


	8. Battle for the Peace

The Magician Kingdom Chapter 8

Atimsa was with the Sisters of Shadows "More than half of the kingdom already covered in shadows, but I think his Mavericks are not working right Atimsa" said Ursula already stealing souls and shadows of some villagers chose it. Atimsa looked at her "I know that, but they only began searching will shortly and the Forest of Illusion is across the kingdom," said Atimsa unconcerned with Zero, Ursula was still suspicious "You better go look for him," she said his own shadow, Atimsa thought it strange "But this is his shadow ... How to ... "she said unable to finish the sentence, Ursula amused" My shadow has almost life itself, such as Cyber Shadow that all the time smiling. To our shadows move voluntarily or to keep control of them we are forced to wear these masks, "explained Ursula pointing to the mask identical to Cyber Shadow on the right side of the face, Atimsa understood and continued to enjoy the suffering villagers in nearby villages.

Zero and Axl could already see the castle from the point where they were, until they see the shadow of Ursula "Oh no" Zero whispered to Axl "How did she only have more problems to reach our destination," said Axl hiding. It seemed that the shadow had noticed their presence and approached, Axl noticed the shadowy form near him and Zero then took one of the guns and shot another Maverick next, she turned and fled and took the two sneak "That was close . If I had done nothing would have turned scrap. Now that we are near the castle Mavericks should have much more than in other parts of the kingdom, "said Axl to Zero" At least from here has only weaker Mavericks that serve only to watch "Zero said and then the two went their way . Two Mavericks guarded the entrance, Zero and Axl broke up and killed the two with their short-range weapons, they entered more guards come. Zero looked at Axl and motioned to enter slowly, Axl got snuck into the fortress and the corners where they could not be seen and killed the guards one by one and then hiding them, made that way until they reach the highest part of the castle where was now the shadows of Ursula and Cyber Shadow. Axl was on the Zero "But she was outside ... How'd you get here so fast? "Whispering asked Axl, Zero did disdain" And now as we find light? "Asked Zero, Axl's time removed two bullets that shone from one of the pockets of his belt "Here is the light. The problem is that I only have that, the rest will have to be because of his lightsaber and my conventional munition "said Axl, Zero agreed and reploid newest carried two guns, took aim and fired at the two shadows without delay, they returned to the room where their bodies were original and two reploids entered the hall with their weapons in hand. Ursula and Cyber Shadow saw their shadows back and more a sign of old hands that looked like a bird, the newest understood and they left the room. Zero and Axl left where they hid and went toward the room where she was Atimsa, but the two appeared again in surprise, "Well, well, if there is the little prince again," said smiling evilly Cyber Shadow "And if the little boy who tried to challenge me, I think just this brand that you have not been let in enough kid is not? "said Ursula pointing to the scar in the shape of an" X "in the face of Axl, the two were in attack position pointing their weapons in their direction "Zero, do not let the shadows to touch them to his, if not certain death" whispered Axl warning about the danger to Zero, he nodded and watched as much as they will for the shadows. Ursula raised her hand pointing to Zero and his shadow was toward him, Zero ran to not get caught, circled the room jumped to attack Ursula, he hit her, but the shadow of Cyber Shadow grabbed him from behind, Axl grabbed their guns and shot Cyber Shadow and the spectrum it. She let that took Zero to attack her, Axl jumped into the air and attacked Ursula, but grabbed her shadow, in one swift movement he shot in the head elder, tearing the mask she wore the mask was broken in two and the shadow of a shadow Ursula turned normal "No! This is impossible! "She cried looking at his shadow now that did not move alone. The shadow of Cyber Shadow Axl grabbed him by the shadow began to steal his soul, Zero lunged at Cyber Shadow grabbed by the neck and choking her, then took off her mask and threw it on the floor, her shadow instead of turn into a shadow normal she disappeared completely, dropping Axl that fell on the floor "Zero! Kill her! "Yelled Axl before starting to cough uncontrollably, he continued to choke her and kill her when he went with his saber, he felt a huge pain behind, someone had attacked from behind, he let out that Cyber Shadow fell to the ground, still alive, but unconscious. Atimsa she was attacked Zero with his lightsaber, he looked back and she pulled his gun "Now little brother, what will you do, could have beaten those two useless but think can defeat me? "she said laughing brother who fell to the ground, she grabbed the Cyber Shadow mask and approached her to put the mask back on, Axl still coughing aimed and shot in the mask, before collapsing completely powerless, so as the mask of the Cyber Shadow like the mask of Ursula broke into two and now had no way to bring back her shadow. Atimsa was furious with the young reploid "Now you crossed the line boy" approached her and when Axl was hit him with his saber, Zero appeared in front of him and counterattacked Atimsa, two light sabers smote one against another, and started out bursts of energy of both Zero began to feel the tingle arm strength was Atimsa greater than he expected and taking advantage of the situation and she turned to her saber, causing Zero to release him, the saber it hit him in the arm, causing a deep cut, Zero screamed in pain and time put his hand in trying to stanch the wound bleeding, she laughed evilly and moved closer brother "See little brother? Now will not escape for you! Magician Kingdom will be under my control and going forward will be a kingdom of darkness! "She came very close to Zero and he took the opportunity to give her a trick to knocking, he took what she was defenseless and took the sword and cut her tank virus she had back es tubes attached to her face, "No! That can not happen! "She cried, Zero pinned and when the liquid came out of the entire reservoir, Atimsa was without oxygen and was gasping like a fish out of water. Zero to loose and was heading to Ursula who was in the corner of the room "I want to return all the shadows and souls you stole," he said, sounding sort, she scared gave him a dark box with a skull emblazoned "All shadows and souls are trapped there just break the seal and open the box and they all return to their original bodies, "she explained and soon rested his head on his knees and put his hands around still shaking with fear for what happened, if Zero departed and headed Axl will, he saw that he was not seriously injured, but when he woke up and stood up with difficulty, Zero helped him raise "Good job," he said, Axl smiled and the two were heading the kingdom return to the shadows and souls to the innocent dead.

The injury that Zero had arm bandaged and he was improving, the Mavericks appeared Atimsa to arrest them, they saw that the Maverick Leader had been defeated and the Sisters of Shadows, but even so they approached the two to kill them quickly Axl took the two loaded pistols and shot them, Zero and he did Sougenmu with gray clone attacked the Mavericks who were defeated slowly, they were many, but after a while all were defeated. they were toward the kingdom and saw that still had eight Mavericks apparently stronger than they were ready to fight. Zero started charging a shot of his Z-Buster and shot toward Launch Octopus making a huge hole in the chest knocking the Maverick, Double that was right next door, extended his hand and a blade out of his armor, Axl shot Maverick armor yellow and the wounding Zero took the opportunity to launch an attack with his saber in Maverick. Right behind him was a camouflaged Maverick, was Sting Chameleon, who tried to attack him, but Zero was faster, jumped and his saber was on fire, hitting the Maverick and burning. Lumine was floating and attacked them going to their direction quickly, Axl fired mercilessly at Maverick leaving the purple and white with deep bleeding and Axl completed the shooting even more. Neon Tiger came running toward Zero and turned the large claws of light, Zero with his lightsaber retaliated and the two began exchanging attacks, "Hadouken!" Magma Dragoon shouted to Axl, he jumped away from the attack the dragon did not give up "Shoryuken!" he shouted jumping his fist and began to fire out, Axl looked, but he almost got hit in the chin by the dragon, Zero had finished with Neon Tiger and Axl was helping, but Storm Owl flew towards him doing made with hands, Zero looked up his hand with buster yet turned and threw to the ground, took the split into several owl and had no way to escape, the attack also hit Magma Dragoon Axl and helped to defeat him, Storm Owl fell to the ground, but did not give up and were together Armored Armadillo will toward Zero, Axl saw action pistols loaded with ammunition and shot Armored shock when the shock hit him was so great that without the armor and knocked out combat, Zero did the same attack that made Sting Chameleon and ended with Storm Owl. Both were exhausted, spending time left to recover. After a few minutes Zero still holding the box, made his way to the Forest of Illusion, Axl looked at him confused "Where are you going this Zero? It will not return the souls to the villagers? "He asked, Zero paused" I wanna give a soul to a special person before. You can pass the kingdom to see if it has Mavericks threatening innocent "Zero suggested before continuing its path, Axl nodded and went towards a small village nearby. _Wait just a little longer X, then you will go back._ Thought Zero. He imagined the few moments he spent with her, as she was kind and sweet _I think I know who will be the new queen of Magician Kingdom ..._

_Continued ..._


	9. The Light Returns

The Magician Kingdom Chapter 9 (Final)

Axl was going through the last village of the kingdom and saw how people suffered, lamenting the death of the ram that had stolen the life or suffered from the Punic s the Mavericks did. He killed all the Mavericks who had invaded the kingdom and the villagers were safer for all citizens Axl asked where the prince was, he had only one answer "was to find a special person first."

_-Forest-Of-Illusion-_

Zero had arrived in the ancient fortress and Maverick was entering the room where the Sisters of Shadows had killed X, he came and saw the princess in the same place where he left her with a sigh and sa he entered her and knelt beside X. And le lightly stroked her hair darkened and without wasting more time broke the seal that held the shadows, he slowly opened the box and only the shadow of X went back to his body, and was eager Zero stared at her and she gradually was returning to normal, first the skin returned to normal tone and a little pink hair back to being brown eyes turned green and she closed them again after flashing slowly until vision completely back to normal, X and Zero looked looked be a bit confusing "Z-Zero?" she asked, apparently Zero gave the biggest smile of his life and quickly embraced X, she returned the hug and the two remained that way for a while, the two moved away a little and both were smiling, the Zero X proximou and kissed deeply, she was startled at first, but soon returned the kiss. When they rose Zero "Come back X?" He asked extending his hand offering to help her, she nodded and with the help of Zero and the two stood hand in hand back to Magician Kingdom.

_-Magician-Kingdom- _

Back to Magician Kingdom, Zero was central to the village where Axl had gathered all the villagers of the kingdom, those who were alive were killed alongside the Sisters of Shadows. Zero came alongside X "Villagers, I now govern in Magician Kingdom and never let the shadows reign over you will come back," he said seriously, X was holding a box shadows and went to Zero, he slowly opened and few shadows were slowly leaving and the innocent dead back to life, the villagers began to celebrate, as the true king of Magician Kingdom had returned. After everyone had returned to life, thanked Zero, he addressed Axl "Thanks for the help" thanked Zero, Axl smiled and raised his thumb positively "It was a Magician Kingdom" he said, Zero smiled back, said goodbye and was along the X direction the royal castle. When they were coming Zero looked around looking worried about something, he looked at X "Zero? What do you hear? "She asked innocently" There's two people I'm waiting, "he said, two people were Ekksaru and Storm Eagle who also had been killed by the Sisters of Shadows, he sighed and looked back to X" Let there let's get back _my queen_ "he said, the last two words he said made X blushing slightly, but she smiled and held hands, the two continued their way. Arriving at the castle, the tower where the enemies were defeated, villagers volunteered to help took the bodies of several Mavericks who were both in the tower and in the castle entrance, Zero and X were the main tower where were the Sisters of Shadows and Atimsa. All were still alive and ordered the arrest Zero for all who committed acts (the Sisters of Shadows were sent to a maximum security prison where they could not leave, even with their shadows now in normal state. Atimsa was sent to a prison intended only for the most dangerous criminals in the world, was in prison Arctic, she was totally immobilized in the cell and she was breathing with the aid of antivirus that caused her to lose completely the forces, leaving an escape attempt impossible) Zero X and looked through the highest part of the castle that the whole kingdom was lit again, Zero saw Storm Eagle flying toward them carrying Ekksaru when they came where he was, "Congratulations, your majesty," said Storm Eagle bowing to Zero, Ekksaru put a hand on his shoulder and smiled Zero "Are you really worth become king of Kingdom Magician "said Ekksaru, Zero smiled, leaving the two left the new king and queen alone, Zero and X were close together smiling, now they just need to worry about reigning in the right way, because now Magician Kingdom will never be a kingdom of darkness again.


End file.
